As Long As He Needs Me
by Silver Storm Dragon
Summary: BB and Raven friendship fic, quasifluff. BBT slight angst, Aftershock spoilers.


This is for K9's birthday, go her! WOO! Anyway, this is strictly friendship BB/R since I am a BB/T shipper, hear me roar! : roar :  
It's only ickle. But it's kinda sweet.

* * *

As Long As He Needs Me  
  
She sat on the roof in silence, meditating in the dwindling light of evening. All around her was quiet and soothing-the waves on the shore, the colours of the sky... She sighed a little-this world could really be beautiful sometimes.  
  
Then again, she thought drily as the small green one clambered up on the roof, there are also times when it gets a little spoilt.  
  
He smiled broadly. "Hey Rae! Whatcha dooooin?"  
  
"Meditating. Like I usually am." She commented pointedly. "Isn't there anyone else for you to annoy?"  
  
"I'm not annoying you!" He smiled widely, which faltered slightly. "Am I?"  
  
She sighed deeply. "My concentration is shot now anyway."  
  
He sweatdropped. "Sorry...I can go, if you want."  
  
She granted him a small smile to relieve him. "No, you can stay."  
  
"Yay!" He grinned.  
  
"Seriously though, where is everyone else?" She turned back to the sky, uncurling from the lotus position and sitting with her legs swinging over the side of the giant T.  
  
"What makes you think you're my last resort?!" He looked genuinely offended. She gave him a look, and he dropped his head in defeat. "Robin and Star are out at the movies and Cyborg is working on the T-Car and told me if I hurt his baby I'd be having my tofu out of a tube for a month."  
  
She smirked knowingly. She could always get the truth out of this one. "The T-car took a real bashing. I can't blame Cyborg."  
  
He sniffed a little, and sighed. "Yeah...Yeah, there was a real number on that one."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He lifted his head towards the rocks. "I...I miss her."  
  
Awkwardly, she placed an arm around his shoulders. "It's...It's gonna be OK...We'll work something out."  
  
He looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "Why do you care? You never liked her."  
  
She looked at a point in middle distance. "But I did. And that made what she did so much worse. And besides, she made us happy...and complete."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Six is better than Five. It gives a whole Friends type set up."  
  
She smiled back a little. "It also meant there was someone else to take Starfire to the mall..."  
  
He chuckled slightly, before sobering. "You think there's hope?"  
  
"Yeah...Yeah. We're the Teen Titans. We can do anything. Don't worry." She gave him an awkward, but heartfelt, hug.  
  
He grinned. "You're the best, Rae. But shouldn't stuff be blowing up, cause of your emotions?"  
  
"I...I don't think so. That's only if I really hide something strong. Besides," She yawned and got to her feet. "I've been meditating all day."  
  
"Great." He beamed. "So if I were to, say, challenge you to a duel on the Gamestation-"  
  
"No. No. No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't make me use it."  
"That doesn't work with me."  
  
"Oh?" He transformed into the cute kitten, and leapt up into her arms.  
  
She looked down at him, as his eyes grew wider and glossier-looking surprisingly like Puss In Boots. "Oh, alright!" She cried in an exasperated way, dropping him to the floor. "How did you--"  
  
"I saw you during Shrek 2. Besides, the seat behind us exploding gave me an idea." He became his usual self. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms..."  
  
"Don't push it. That was a one time deal to cheer you up."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah...You'll be challenging me in no time."  
  
"...no."  
  
They sat down at the Gamestation. "Hey, if you chose the activity, I choose the music."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She got up, wandering over to the CD collection, and selecting a choice CD.  
  
"Fiona Apple?!" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
She shrugged. "I like 'Sullen Girl'."  
  
He smiled slightly, watching her. "So do I." The game began as they chose their cars.

- - -

"Just because you lost was no reason to explode the Gamestation!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"I can't believe it, no Gamestation for a week!"  
  
"Maybe you should read a book."  
"Very funny."  
  
"Seriously. I heard The Cat In The Hat has a good ending."  
  
"Are you making a joke at my expense?!"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." She knocked on the door, and Cyborg appeared.  
  
"Yo, Rae, could do with your help with the car."  
  
"You now have a second project." She handed him the shattered remains. He raised his eyebrows. "I lost." She commented simply by way of explanation.  
  
"You know, I don't think I can fix this." He said blandly.  
  
"Well done, Rae." Beast Boy growled slightly.  
  
"This means we have to get Gamestation X, the newest edition. With the insurance money."  
  
"Well done, Rae!" Beast Boy cried.  
  
Raven and Cyborg sweatdropped. "Do they insure against Act of Raven?"  
  
"We made sure they did." He grinned. "Now, Rae, I really need a hand with this part...Can you help?"  
  
She turned to her friend. "Do you mind if I--"  
  
"Can you wait a coupla minutes, Cy?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
He pulled her by the wrist into the kitchen. "Rae, I just wanted to thank you... I didn't think you liked me..."  
  
"You know I do." She smiled a little. "It was fun... But I don't think I should play the new Gamestation."  
  
"If you don't play, how are you going to beat me next time?!"  
  
"Who said there was a next time...I never said there was a next time..."  
  
"I still have the face. There WILL be a next time." He grinned. "I guarantee."  
  
"Maybe after we save Terra, the three of us could play."  
  
He grinned widely. "I'd like that...So would she..."  
  
"Yeah, well...Cyborg needs me." She rushed away to the garage.  
  
Beast Boy sat down. Maybe everything would be OK after all.

* * *

Well K9, I hoped ya liked it. I know he was a lil Terra angsty, but he would be-I mean, she did just get turned into stone!  
The title is mainly cause I'm listening to As Long As He Needs Me... It was either that or With A Little Help From My Friends. Except really, in this case, it was just Raven. So it wasn't really his friends, as oposed to his friend. So whatever.  
I don't own the Teen Titans, nor the Gamestation. Nor "As Long As He Needs Me" (as in the song I got the title from, I do own the content)  
I have a feeling I ripped off Raven exploding the Gamestation, but I'm not sure... I'm sure it won't be the first time, nor the last time that happens.  
Anyway, kids, hope you enjoyed.  
  
Take care and TTFN,  
  
Sylvi Storm 


End file.
